A Little Something Special
by Sorehai
Summary: It was nice, he thought, having Ion for a friend... LukeIon


For: bakamandy  
Request: Luke/Ion, fluff  
Title: A Little Something Special  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1351

* * *

They'd finally arrived in Daath.

To say the group was in good spirits… would be a lie. After staying in the air for far too long, cramped together in the back because various repairs were being made, everyone pretty much just wanted to get the hell away from each other.

Luke had been the first one to storm off. Instead of going to the Inn, he wandered and winded up near the Cathedral. He stood there uneasily, and wondered if he should go in… He'd always been with the group, but now he was alone and he was pretty worried about all those score happy nut jobs. He looked over his shoulder, none of his other team mates were in sight.

'Oh, what the hell… I don't have anything else better to do…'

He walked up the steps, pushing the door open, and glanced around. Members and workers were rushing about, doors swishing open and papers scattered about as they became loose from their folders. No one seemed to notice him and that was just fine with Luke. He took a few steps toward the center, only to have people rush by and knock into him.

"Hey!" he called out, "What was… Don't ignore me!" He turned around swiftly, clearly annoyed, only to have a body bang into his, knocking him to the ground. He was about to open his mouth to shout, when he realized it was Ion who had bumped and fallen. Ion looked up from his position on the floor, blinking tiredly and suddenly jumped up.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry." He brushed himself off and hurriedly offered him a hand. "I didn't see you."

"Uh, it's okay," taking his hand anyway, pulling himself up. "We just got here. Ride here was freaking hell. Hey, what's going on?" gesturing behind him where the library lie.

Ion's eyes lighted up. "Ah! There some very important documents that when missing a few months ago. Most people with free time have been assigned to help check all of our files and books."

Luke groaned. "That sounds painful. Do you have to?"

"Technically no, but I thought it would be rude if I didn't volunteer when I didn't have anything to do. So I shou--"

"Well, if you don't have to do it, come hang out with me. I have nothing to do and you're the only person who won't bite my head off right now."

Ion titled his head slightly, eyes clear and wide, and Luke couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, a light flush on his cheeks. "That's very kind of you to ask Luke, and I would be more than happy to spend time with you, but I don't think it would be fair--"

"Hey! You said you don't actually have to yourself right? At least just come and walk with me for 15 minutes or something. Anything." Luke crossed his arms, looking down at Ion intently. Ion looked away briefly and returned his gaze, smiling.

"I suppose a break with a dear friend would be nice."

They ended up walking through one of the many halls of the Cathedral. Luke glanced at Ion out of the corner of his eye, as Ion busied himself with telling Luke how his day went. Ion had always been pale… But it looked like a healthy pale. A lot better then how he looked in the Cheagle Woods… He still spoke in that delicate tone, that seemed to be a stable of his. Ion turned to face him, and the moment Luke looked into his eyes, he could tell he was exhausted.

Luke frowned, "Ion…"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"How often do you take a break?"

"Whenever I feel like I need one. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you're about to collapse. You're good at hiding it, aren't you?" He stared at Ion, their pace much slower than it was before and Ion refused to look at him. Luke reached out his arm, hand almost touching Ion's shoulder before he heard Ion whisper faintly. Luke strained to hear him, but he did.

"There's a lot of people to help. If I can't help with the work, I can't help all of those people." Ion turned his head toward him, a sad smile made a way to his lips. "It wouldn't fair to them. They're waiting and they honestly need help. It would be wrong if I didn't."

"That doesn't mean you have to rug yourself ragged Ion. Helping people's fine and all but still, you need to take care of yourself. I know you probably think you don't come first on your list of priorities but you should. Your sense of judgment doesn't have too be that skewered. " Luke took a breath, and opened his mouth to say more only to stop and notice Ion was staring at him. "Oh… I ran my mouth off again, didn't I? Dammit…"

"Luke, it's all right. I was just… I just felt so flattered."

"Wh-what? Really…? But you're so nice, I'm sure you have other people who worry about you."

"I talk to quite a few people, yes…" walking closer and clasping his hands together, "But… only on a professional level. You went out your way to worry about my well-being, Luke. You talk to me as a friend. That makes me happy." He smiles brightly, and Luke can't believe it. Ion adds on, "I always knew you were nice. You just needed practice opening up to people."

Luke looks down at his feet. "I was to terrible to you at Cheagle Woods, how could you call me a nice person? That's… Even now, that's far from what I feel I am."

"Luke," Ion took hold of one of his hands gently. "We all have different ways to opening up and talking to people. Sometimes it takes longer because we're not sure if we're reacting right. It's normal." He squeezes his hand softly. A half-smile slips from Luke's lips and he squeezes back. After a few seconds Ion lets go, and begins to turn.

"I had a lot of fun, Luke. But I think I should get back to--" Ion's knees suddenly give out from under him and he falls to the floor. Luke drops to the ground, and moves so he is supporting Ion's upper body. Ion blinks a few times before saying, "I guess I am… a bit tired."

"A bit!? What the hell have they made you do?" Luke's tone was edgy and he was worried about Ion.

"It's all right. I think I just need a breather and then…"

"No. No way Ion. I'm taking you to your room. The last you thing you're doing is working." Luke slides over and adjusts his footing, his back in front of Ion. "Get on my back. I'm carrying you."

Ion makes a small noise that sounds like a protest but moments later Luke feels a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. There's a little weight against his back now, but he has no trouble standing up. The walk to Ion's room is silent and takes a little time. Along the way Luke can feel Ion nuzzling his neck lightly, trying to warm himself up, and that just makes Luke feel even warmer.

Upon reaching Ion's room, Luke kicks the door open, and walks over to Ion's bed. He turns around, gently releasing Ion and letting him lay on his bed. He checks to see Ion looking up at him, making a sign to come closer.

"Is there something you need?"

A warm kiss is given to his cheek and he looks at Ion wide-eyed and pink. "Thank you for everything Luke. You've been so good to me today." A tired smile resurfaces and there is a sparkle in Ion's eyes. Luke pauses, blushing a bit more, before leaning and kissing Ion on the lips. The kiss is short, and Luke leans back away from Ion, still blushing but smiling as well.

"You'll visit me again next you're in Daath, won't you?"

"Yeah. You can count on it." 


End file.
